Dead Girl Walking
by I'm-A-Brieliver
Summary: Hermione gets into trouble with the platinum queen at a party, and she is now a dead girl walking. She's slightly drunk and knows her reputation will be ruined in 30 hours. So what does she do? Find the boy she's been flirting with all year.
1. Enjoying The View?

**A/N: I recommend listening to Dead Girl Walking from Heathers (a musical) before reading this, because this story is based on the song. I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it it. Disclaimer I don't own any characters all hail JKR**

Hermione was settling in to living with Draco just fine. Sure, they had their arguments that often ended in various ghosts or professors intervening before they destroyed the whole school, but sharing a common room with your nemesis for 6 years does that. Although the accommodation wasn't ideal, that's what came with the title of head girl, and she was going to have to get used to it.

Around mid November, Draco wandered into the common room shirtless. Hermione was working when he sat down in front of the fire with a cup of coffee. She looked up and was surprised to find that the pale, skinny head boy was actually quite muscular. Well, she reasoned with herself, that's what years of Quidditch does to a person, admiring the way the firelight caught the contours of his biceps...

"Enjoying the view Granger? " an amused voice cut through the silence. Hermione flushed when she realised that yes, she had been checking out Draco Malfoy. " Well, if you'd maintain a proper dress code it wouldn't be so... so..." She trailed off, motioning to his naked torso. "Distracting?" he grinned. Hermione slammed her book shut and gathered up her parchment. "Ugh, you're ridiculous" she huffed, stalking to her room.

The next day, she went to Ginny for advice. "So you didn't do it on purpose, he just appeared and started sparkling in all his hunky glory?" Ginny said. "Well, yeah. But I need to show him it's just not acceptable to distract me from my work like that. Any ideas?" Hermione looked up at Ginny from the sofa, and became worried when she saw Ginny's evil plan smile, and let out a small "eep". Ginny sat down next to Hermione and grinned "Well, I think you should give him a taste of his own medicine." Seeing her friend's outraged expression, she added "No, don't walk around topless, unless you want to that is. All I'm saying is that you need to go out to Hogsmede, but wear something that shows off your amazing legs and make sure he sees it. He'll go wild, I promise" She winked at Hermione.

Saturday came around and Hermione stared nervously at her reflection in the mirror. Her cream cable knit jumper was tucked into the mid-thigh length tartan skirt, which she was trying to pull down to her knees, with no avail. She and Ginny had a plan. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny would all go up to meet Hermione, make a lot of noise and lure Draco out of his room. Then the fun begins. A loud knock was heard on the common room door. Hermione glanced at her reflection one last time, and walked down the stairs to the portrait hole. She let them in and hugged each of her friends. "It's go time!" Ginny whispered. Luna's dreamy voice was heard over the chatting of their friends "Hermione, are you meeting with someone special? There are Nargles everywhere. And you are wearing a new skirt" Hermione laughed. "Nope. I just felt like wearing something seasonal today" she replied, "I'll go make coffee" and with that, she walked over to the kitchenette area and put the kettle on to boil.

The good thing about being Ron's sister was that Ginny knew how to set him off. She started by mentioning that the Holyhead Harpies were the best Quidditch team, and very soon Ron, Harry and Ginny were having a heated discussion over which team was the best. Neville and Luna joined in, and soon all six were loudly chatting and laughing, coffee long forgotten. The noise had been enough to get Draco out of his room. His door was violently opened and a sleep ridden and very pissed off Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway. "Could you Gryffindores keep it down. Some people are trying to enjoy their lie in." Annoyance laced his voice, and he looked ready to put a particularly nasty curse on Harry when Hermione stepped forwards. "Well if some people looked at the clock, they would realise that it's half past ten which is past lie in hours. Ya snooze, ya lose" And with that, she ushered her friends out of the common room. Ginny gave her a thumbs up, but before closing the door, she looked back at Draco who was still standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You seem... distracted" she saw the confused look on his face turn into a smirk before she closed the door. The game was on.


	2. Quidditch Distractions

"That was so embarrassing" Hermione groaned. She was sitting in the Gryffindore common room with her friends, minus Luna who had gone back to Ravenclaw tower. Neville looked up from watching Harry and Ron playing wizards chess "What's embarrassing?" he asked. Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly. Knowing the girl, she would only tell half the story. "Well, I said some stuff to Malfoy that was really out of character and I think I'm in trouble." Harry laughed "The great Hermione Granger in trouble? Never thought I'd see the day" Ginny pointed out "Being friends with you losers is asking for trouble." She then lowered her voice "Hermione, from what you've told me, he was all over your sexy legs! See what he does next, then take it one step further. Make sure to tell me every last detail" And with that, she bid her friends goodnight. "Seriously though Hermione, if that loser is giving you trouble tell us and his hair might just turn neon pink for the rest of the year" Ron added. Hermione snickered at the thought of a pink Draco, but said "thanks guys, but it's not that kind of trouble. Goodnight" and left the boys alone. "What's the other kind of trouble?" Harry mused. Neville internally face palmed.

The next few days went by with no incident. Hermione and Draco exchanged greetings, went on patrol and completed homework with no real problem. It was Wednesday afternoon that things started heating up. Hermione had rushed back to her room to switch over books for the afternoon lessons and who was sitting in the common room in his uniform but Draco fricken Malfoy. He had obviously just come out the shower, his hair still slightly wet and ruffled. At that exact moment the winter sun shone through the window making his hair sparkle. Hermione took a second to admire the whole ensemble, then cursed the sun for its immaculate timing. She sighed "oh for goodness sake" and went to her room, feeling herself blush. She began vigorously re-packing her school bag and gave herself a pep talk "Calm down Hermione, he knows your timetable and is trying to distract you before lessons. Just breathe" Feeling a bit more composed, she opened her door and walked through the common room, expecting to see him in the same place, but he was gone.

Incidents like this continued to happen throughout the year. At first, it was small things, Hermione's too-tight jumper, Draco's ass-hugging skinny jeans. As spring rolled around and the weather started heating up, so did the competition. Shorts and crop tops, Quidditch robes and no tops were all making an appearance.

Hermione was chatting with Ginny before a Slytherin vs Gryffindore Quidditch match. "So you really think it's working?" Hermione asked. "Girl have you seen the way he looks at you? Of course it's working!" Harry then interrupted, saying "five more minutes, but then I'm going to need Ginny for warm up" Hermione smiled at her best friend "No problem Harry." He returned the smile and walked off. Once he was out of earshot, Ginny continued "But by the sound of things, you two are getting quite friendly." Hermione sighed. "We are, but that's part of the problem. The more I talk to him, the more I want him." Ginny laughed at that. "I wouldn't call it talking Hermione, more like flirting!" Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry gesturing for her. "Anyway, my team needs me, but come to the after party. It should be great! It's going to be in the Room of requirement so we don't wake Mcgonagall like last time." Both girls cringed at the memory of getting told off at three in the morning while still tipsy. They shared a laugh "I'll be sure to come!" Hermione waved, and went to find a seat.

Watching Quidditch had always been exiting, now it was teasing. Following the blur of green and silver that was Draco Malfoy as it flew across the pitch was taunting, especially now that he had gotten into the habit of shamelessly finding Hermione and winking at her as he circled the pitch. She allowed her mind to wander when during a break in the match, both teams rid themselves of their woollen jerseys, designed for the winter matches but a pain in the warm weather. Some wore undershirts, however Draco had no such thing. He drank water without any shirt on at all and probably caused several girls to faint, Hermione mused. But not her. Definitely not making her weak at the knees… Her mind started to wander to forbidden territory. Draco pushing her against a wall and kissing her with passion, hands wandering on bare skin, that dazzling smirk, the witty banter that only he could make a conversation of, pressing his hands against her waist and drawing her in to his warm body… Hermione nearly fell off the bench as a deafening cheer rose from the Slytherin fans. "Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch, Slytherin wins!" came the voice of the announcer. Hermione was surprised. It surely hadn't been that long since the break, had it? But at any rate, she thought to herself as she started filing out of the stadium, she would have to deal with a lot of annoyed Gryffindores. Hopefully they would get drunk quickly and forget about the match. It had been a while since the last party and, considering her current situation, it was a welcome distraction.

A/N: Yaay! Second chapter up! Sorry if it seems like I've missed out a section of story in the middle, I want to get to the action without turning this into an epic novel if ya know what I mean? I'm going to try to update every week-ish.

joylesslyinlove: I'm so happy you're exited for this! I cant wait to write more!

JadeEmpress: Thanks! I've got a few evil ideas up my sleeve!

mione-draco123: I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

Thanks to everyone who followed/favourited this story, it really makes me happy!


	3. Smuggling Firewhisky

In her common room, Hermione was getting ready to leave for the Gryffindor party. She promised to smuggle some of the head's alcohol so they would have something a bit stronger than Butterbeer. "Granger, I'm- what are you doing?" came the perplexed and slightly amused voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was experimenting with extension charms on the tiny pockets in her jeans, and had so far managed to fit three bottles of Ogden's Firewhisky in them, and was in the act of stashing a fourth. Hermione looked at him, arms crossed. "I'll replace them later" she told him. But Draco was still coming to the concept that yes, the head girl and renowned Gryffindor golden girl was smuggling alcohol to a party. He showed his award-winning smirk to Hermione "Hogwarts' model student sneaking alcohol to a party. I can't wait to see you drunk." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and she huffed. "Don't worry Granger. I won't tell. As long as you keep quiet that I've already sent a couple of bottles down to the Slytherin common room" He winked and walked out the door, leaving Hermione a little flustered.

On her walk to the Room of Requirement, Hermione began to evaluate their friendship. If this had been this time last year, Draco would have gone running to Snape, saying about an illegal Gryffindor party, but now he really didn't care. In fact, he was going to a party of his own. He definitely had changed for the better. He was tolerable, maybe even likeable. He was smart, witty and cunning; a textbook Slytherin. Well, almost. He was also kind, although he would object it whenever Hermione pointed it out. He cooked pretty well, and definitely enjoyed singing in the shower.

Her musings brought her to the seventh floor corridor, where she saw the Patil twins supposedly gossiping. "Hermione, you made it!" said Padma. "Some people thought you weren't coming" followed Parvati. Hermione laughed. "Well I proved them wrong! Are you two on lookout?" They both nodded. "Yup. We're expecting a few more people, but then we get to join in too!" Padma squealed. They told Hermione how to get in, and she paced over the stone wall three times, thinking "I need the Gryffindor party." The old wooden doors appeared and she went inside.

A/N

Thank you for being so patient! Okay, I know it super late I'm sorry :'( Life caught up with me, exams, meetings and I've started a new summer job. But here it is! It's a bit short, but it feels right to leave it there, ya know? I'm just getting to the good part! I'll try super hard to get the next chapter up on Sunday

Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story I really appreciate it!


	4. The Gryffindor Party

As soon as Hermione stepped through the doors, she was hit with a wall of noise. Gold and scarlet could be seen everywhere, along with a gradually growing pile of empty bottles. Everyone was having a good time, however talk was only of their loss and there was a melancholy atmosphere. Hermione was greeted as she pushed her way through the crowd to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. She found them in deep, slightly tipsy conversation about tactics.

"Hermione! We thought you'd chickened out" said Ron. She laughed. "No way. I said I'd come didn't I?" Ginny gave her an evil glance and obnoxiously stated "Gosh, I wish someone had brought something stronger than this alcoholic Butterbeer" The boys nodded and muttered their agreement. Hermione sighed and reached into her pockets. "I get the message Ginny" she muttered, pulling out 4 bottles of Firewhisky in quick succession. The boys stared at her completely amazed. "Hermione, what- um how- uuhh I'm so confused" Harry stuttered as he got handed a bottle of the alcohol. "Simple extension charm. It's in chapter 5 of the Standard book of Spells. You boys need to brush up on your reading." Hermione said with a smug grin across her face. Ginny started opening one of the bottles, while Harry and Ron both tried to process the fact that their Hermione Granger, the girl with the cleanest record in the school, was smuggling alcohol to a party not approved by any professors. Ron opened his bottle and slurred "Well, I need to learn that spell. Cheers to Hermione and her brain!" And with that, he took a big mouthful of the firewhisky.

Like any secret, it spread fast and soon the bottles were being handed around the whole Gryffindor party. The room of requirements got louder as the alcohol was drained away. Games of spin the bottle and never have I ever broke out in the room, resulting in hilarious kisses and embarrassing secrets being revealed.

It was in the early hour of 2:30 that people started to go off. Some who couldn't hold their alcohol were being escorted back to their dormitory by friends, and pairs were running off hand in hand giggling to find a broom cupboard or empty classroom. Hermione was in the middle of a game of truth or dare and had just found out that Ginny had farted during Herbology and the resulting methane caused the leaves of the Mandrake root to turn a vivid orange for a week, when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone puking. She clumsily got up and patted Neville on the head, and she announced to the group "So you guys, imma go take that puke machine to bed and then whoosh to my dorm. Drink water!" and she stumbled off. The boy in question was hunched in a corner wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione did a remarkably well executed scrougify and linked her arm with the boy. His friend took the other arm and together they hauled him up to his dorm without any teachers spotting them.

Hermione stepped through the Gryffindor portrait, much to the Fat Lady's discontent, and stumbled along the corridors, mumbling and giggling to herself. She had nearly made it to the head's dorm, only tripping on a few stairs, when she heard some high pitched giggling coming from around the corner. Deciding that because she was head girl she had every right to be out this late (or early?), Hermione rounded the corner and came face to face with Daphne Green grass and Pansy Parkinson, the renowned Platinum princesses of Slytherin house. Looking at their crinkled skirts and the way they tottered around from side to side, they were also drunk. Hermione put her hands on her hips and, in the most sober voice she could muster, her demanded " What are you girls doing out so late?" They looked at Hermione and smirked at her. Pansy let out a snort of laughter and said "Granger, I know a drunk when I see one and I suspect you are as drunk as we are sweetie."

"Well, what if I am?" Hermione said indignantly, trying not to sway. Daphne then said " Oh no reason. Just that you are a smartass golden lion who is breaking the rules and I think that's hilarious!" and both girls broke into giggles. Hermione started to feel her stomach churn. "Listen, I'll forget about seeing you here if you forget about seeing me" she reasoned, trying to get away as fast as possible. "It's a deal!" Pansy squealed and started shaking Hermione. She tried to stop Pansy, but it was too late. Hermione Granger bent over and puked on the shoes of Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

 **A/N**

 ***Throws chapter at you and runs away in shame***

 **I have no excuses. But it was a fun one to write! Thank you all for waiting so patiently while I've been an incompetant walnut. Next chapter up before I turn 50?**


	5. 30 Hours

The smell of alcohol and puke permeated the air. Silence. Neither Daphne nor Pansy could speak, their mouths opening and closing in horror. Hermione, much more sober now, took out her wand and cast a scrougify on the floor, the girls, and then herself. "Sorry" she muttered, looking sheepish. Pansy finally seemed to regain the ability to speak and growled "You're. Dead. Granger."

Daphne walked towards Hermione who stepped backwards, only to be met by a cold stone wall. Daphne's face was so close to Hermione's that she could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her eyebrow was twitching in anger and Hermione could see the slightly smudged eyeliner under her left eye. Daphne let out a sigh. "I can't be bothered to deal with you tonight but I promise as soon as you show your fucking face in the great hall, you are dead." The growl of her voice carried up the empty corridor. Pansy put a hand on Daphne's shoulder and the two girls retreated silently.

The clicking of high heels on stone had vanished; Hermione slumped on the floor, letting out the breath she had been holding. "That's it" she whispered shakily. "I'm gonna be deleted tomorrow. No more me. Poof" Now only tipsy, she got to her feet and continued her journey to the head's dorm.

Hermione's mind was going over what had just happened. It wasn't fair. She was having such a good time, and then it just went bad. As she crept down a flight of stairs, desperately holding the handrail, Hermione made a vow to herself to never drink again.

Hermione cast a Lumos spell down a particularly dark corridor, only to be surprised by a groggy portrait telling her to put her wand "where the sun don't shine." She was half way through apologising, when she whispered to herself "Why does it matter anyway, in under 30 hours I'm gonnna be humiliated" She let out a chuckle and could have sworn she heard the same portrait grumble about "Bloody Gryffindores"

As she carried on, her only slightly muddled brain turned the thought over and over. Why does it matter when her reputation will be destroyed in front of the whole school? She could easily pack her trunk and disapperate. Except for the fact that you can't on school grounds. Damn. There was no way out. Hermione groaned at the thought of being called 'the golden prude' again. The nickname surfaced in 5th year after some gossiping Ravenclaws overheard her on her 16th birthday saying that she didn't plan on having sex anytime soon.

Hermione finally reached the portrait that led to the Head's rooms, almost sobered up, when a thought popped into existence. She could prove them wrong. She whispered the password and climbed through the hole, a devious grin plastered on her face.

The embers in the fireplace cast a soft glow on the common room and Hermione stared at one of the three doors across the room. Behind that door was a person whom she had discovered was more than a family name. A person who enjoyed singing in the shower. A person who's wit could match her own. A person who made her go to bed when she was studying late into the night. A person who, Hermione admitted, she was very much attracted to.

Draco Malfoy

 **A/N: Okay, so it's been a while. A long while. I lost inspiration for this story, but as a result of a very late night I finally managed to update and I'm super happy with how it turned out. Hopefully this creative streak will last and I'll finally get to finish this story soon! X**

 **Also I just realised the continuity for the 30 hours aspect is shit. So apologies. I may go back and fix it at some point**


	6. Eyebrows Are Important

**A/N: Okay, so its been a while. I've had bad writers block. Plus I procrastinate. A lot. But hopefully now that I've got this chapter up the next one will be easier. I love writing Dramione and their dynamic, so I might do a few drabbles based around this story and the bigish chunk of interactions I missed out to move the plot forwards.**

Hermione clumsily kicked her shoes off and stumbled across the common room. She struggled to get her jumper off, then threw it on one of the chairs. She whispered Draco's password and giggled when the portrait opened for her to reveal a dark bedroom. She opened the door fully, bathing the room in the warm glow from the fire in the common room.

Draco was surprised, to say the least. He knew Hermione was smuggling alcohol to a party and had known that it wasn't the first time she got drunk. He often made fun of her when she trudged into the common room the night after a party, hair a mess and complaining about the lights. But most of those nights she always stayed with her friends until morning, so to see a tipsy Granger standing in his doorway was a surprise, to say the least.

He sat up in his bed, still wearing jeans and a t shirt from his own night out. Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Granger, why- "

"Shhh!" Hermione shut the portrait behind her and the room was dark again, only the moonlight through the curtains providing enough light to see. Draco watched her wobble over to his bed and sit down on the floor beside it, resting her head against his mattress.

"Granger, you're in my room." His voice was a mix of confusion, amusement, and something else Hermione couldn't place.

She felt the bed shift under her head and looked up. Draco had shifted his position and was sitting cross legged, looking at her. She could see the dim light define his cheekbones and nose. He was very attractive. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up.

"Draco. You're gonna fuck me"

Hermione saw his surprised face and realised what she had just said. Well, she thought, I may as well finish what I've started. Draco let out a small chuckle and looked up at her. "Nice joke Granger, but that doesn't explain why- "

"I'm gonna get killed when those bloody platinum princesses next see me, so I decided to give them one less thing to kill me over, ya know?" Hermione said, only slightly slurring her words. Draco took note. "You're drunk" he stated. With a dramatic roll of her eyes, Hermione crawled around his bed and sat at the end of it. Draco could only see the top of her hair as she sat on his floor.

All of a sudden, and with great conviction, Hermione stood up and half fell, half crawled onto the bottom of his bed. She kneeled unsteadily and pulled her t shirt out from where it was tucked into her skirt. Draco just sat staring at this very attractive girl as she struggled with her t shirt. Wait. Very attractive? Draco had to admit to himself that this was a fact. Hermione had grown out of her buck teeth and her hair, although still frizzy, had lost much of its bushiness after 3rd year. Her personality had become a lot more bearable and he couldn't deny that there were times when he would notice just how well they got on with each other. His still clouded brain made sense of these facts and decided that it maybe wasn't so bad that Hermione was struggling out of her top on the end of his bed.

She finally got the dammed thing over her head and chucked it over her shoulder. Hermione was now in a lacy red bra. Draco smirked at her colour choice.

"What?" She said defensively. Draco shuffled forwards on the bed.

"Oh, its nothing. Just the Gryffindor colours." Hermione took that as a good sign and moved to meet him in the centre of the bed. Now both of them were kneeling facing each other. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Guess what"

"What"

"I'm on the pill"

Ah yes. Draco had heard of this strange pill before. He had once witnessed Hermione go on a frenzied rampage when she had only one of these little tablets left and decided to stay well out of it. She had explained to him after what it was and why she couldn't miss a single day of taking this muggle invention.

Hermione reached out and put both her hands on Draco's shoulders, which took him by surprise.

"Hey, its not just because you're a Malfoy, you know?" Draco tried to interrupt, but she shushed him. "It's because you are you. You have floofy hair and neat eyebrows- "

"My eyebrows?" He ran his fingers over one eyebrow as if hoping to get an answer from it.

"Eyebrows are important" There was such seriousness in Hermione's voice that Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Eyebrows frame your eyes. And the eyes are a window to your soul, so having neat eyebrows is important." He couldn't argue with her reasoning. It made sense to him in his tipsy state of mind. She carried on "You pretend to be a good Malfoy heir. Uncaring and cold, but you're not. You are kind and funny and…" She trailed off when he lifted his hands and wove his fingers in her hair, gently guiding her to look in his eyes.

"Well, let's show those platinum princesses then"


	7. A Green Boxers Kind of Guy

A/N: Wow. I thought this chapter was going to be a difficult one, but it wasn't too bad. Plus five days has to be some kind of record for me. I wanted this chapter to have just the right amount of awkward and smut, and I think I didn't do too badly...

Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, and favourited my story, it makes me so happy knowing that people enjoy what I write!

Special thanks to Astra and ForsakenKalika - I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story!

EDIT: Thank you for telling me about the wierd formatting problem so quickly, I hope I've sorted it out...

(dissuo – undo, unfasten, unstitch)

Draco brought their heads together and they shared a sweet kiss that tasted like Firewhisky, which quickly turned more passionate as both pairs of hands began to wander. Hermione was creeping her hands underneath Draco's t-shirt and, seeming to understand the message, he pulled it over his head. The new-found contact meant that Hermione could feel the heat from his skin on hers, and she broke their kiss to pepper smaller ones on his shoulder.

He groaned at the contact and pulled her closer, reaching around to find the fastening on her skirt. Hermione could feel him tugging at the zip, but nothing was happening.

"It's stuck"

"Let me do it then" she huffed. Hermione tried to tug at her zip, but it would not budge. It really was stuck. Draco grabbed his wand, pointed it at the stuck zip and cast a dissuo. The zip came apart with ease, but so did the stitching on the zip and the waistband. He looked at Hermione sheepishly and began to complain about muggle clothing until she interrupted.

"I'm too horny to care about that. Fix it in the morning." With that, she stood up on the bed and shimmied out of what was left of her skirt and kicked it off the bed. Hermione was left standing in her red lacy bra and a pair of red shorts. Draco took advantage of the position and caressed her thighs while nuzzling her lower abdomen. His breath sent shivers through her as heat began to pool in her lower stomach. Hermione then lost her balance and fell backwards onto the bed with a shriek.

"They shared a moment of silence, then burst into laughter.

"Maybe no more standing up" Draco chuckled. Hermione nodded in agreement, a blush tinting her cheeks. Draco shuffled over to Hermione, who was sitting with her legs in front of her. He grabbed her legs, pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her again. Hermione brought her ankles together behind his back, which forced their bodies flush against each other. Draco groaned as Hermione could feel a distinct bulge through his jeans pressing against her.

"She put her hands on his lower back as support and rolled her hips into his. The friction sent a shock of pleasure through Hermione and she let out a small moan.

"Ah shit" Draco hissed.

"Was that okay?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, yes. Just stay there" He gently pushed her off his lap, got up and took his jeans off. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"I never took you to be a green boxers kind of guy" Draco noticed her staring, and replied smugly "Well, green compliments my skin tone" Hermione had to admit it was a good colour on him. He sat back down on the bed and motioned to his lap, which Hermione eagerly sat back down on. They resumed kissing. He gently rolled his hips upwards, and she understood his silent question. Hermione could feel the heat of his legs as she sat on them, and the thinness of his boxers was noted as she ground her hips into his. She started a steady rhythm and could feel him growing harder underneath her. He could also probably feel the wetness seeping through her panties as she got more aroused. Their moans got louder and their kisses more frantic.

"Her skin became flushed and desire flooded her body. The heady combination of the Firewhisky, Draco, their kiss and the friction was enough to send Hermione over the edge. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried out as she rode out her orgasm. She ground into his hips as her high sent sparks through her and noticed that his grip on her tightened and he shuddered, moaning louder. Hermione felt something sticky on her panties. Whether that was her or Draco she couldn't care less, right now she was in bliss. She looked over to him and guessed he felt the same.

"After sitting like this for a minute, Hermione realised that her head was much clearer. The foggy feeling had almost gone and was replaced with tiredness.

"Draco?" He hummed in reply. "I think we should leave it here. I mean, I want to pick this up another time, but not when we're drunk." There was a slight pause, then Draco said "I've got no problem with that" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Part of her was thinking that he might want to pretend it never happened. She got off his lap and took her wand off his bedside cabinet. She cast a scrougify on her and Draco, and was unsure whether she should gather up her clothes and leave.

Almost sensing her predicament, Draco said "You may as well stay here. It's less awkward." Hermione agreed, and they got under the sheets. Both still in their underwear, they shifted around and ended up facing each other with their legs entwined. The fabric of the bedsheets felt cool against her skin.

"I've had to practice that scrougify so many times tonight" Hermione murmured, more to herself than Draco. He reached out and took hold of her hand in the small space between them. She looked at him and noticed he had a soft smile. She listened to his breathing even out and become deeper, as she too fell asleep. 


End file.
